Most instruction in most sports such as golf, tennis and basketball, deals with the mechanical aspects of those games. It is believed, however, that the mental part of the game is, in most instances, more important and usually neglected. To perform at a high level in any sport, it is necessary to have relaxed concentration with maximum awareness. In those sports in which a ball is used awareness should be most directly related to the ball at most times including prior to the time the player is called upon to act upon the ball, during preparation for acting upon the ball, and when the player actually actively plays the ball followed by continued observation of the ball thereafter to determine the consequences of his play of the ball.
Accordingly, conventional balls in all sports ordinarily do not have distinctive markings on which the player can focus his attention to maximize his awareness as to two key characteristics of the ball as it is being played. The ball when being launched to a target, should preferably rotate uniformly for maximum accuracy; otherwise as in golf, when the ball is not hit squarely, it will roll off line and the ball will not rotate uniformly. It is, for example in golf, difficult to be aware of this condition since the ordinary golf ball does not carry any markings which can be observed. Accordingly, it is apparent that there is a direct relationship between the uniformity of roll of a golf ball on the green and the success of the putt. Another example in golf is the number of rotations the ball makes in going a given distance is usually thought to be many more than actually is the case; but there again, no markings are provided on golf balls which give the golfer any indication of what actually is happening when the ball is putted on a putting green. The same is true in basketball and other sports.
Accordingly, it is desired that all sports balls and particularly those that can be oriented before being played, be provided with appropriate markings to indicate uniformity of rotation and the number of revolutions the ball makes when being played, and additionally provide means for sighting the ball to the target while also providing a point of focus for the player to maximize his concentration, awareness and accuracy of play.